The Creepy Connection
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: All their life, twins Naruto and Kyuubi have been connected. Now that Naruto's getting laid, the connection is pissing Kyuubi off. He decides to show Naruto how much.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would give it to Harmony as a present!! ...ok, maybe not. But I'd let her touch it!

Pairings: Itachi/Kyuubi, slight Naruto/Sasuke

A/N: Eh, Naruto comes across as a bit of an asshole in this. Wasn't my intention...

* * *

**The Creepy Connection**

By Tanuki-Mara

_For Harmony

* * *

_

I hate my brother. I hate my life. It's as simple as that.

My name is Kyuubi Uzumaki. I am eighteen years old, live in the city of Konoha, and hate my twin brother, Naruto.

I didn't always hate him. To be honest, I don't _really _hate him. I'm just permanently pissed off at him. When we were little we had the creepy twin thing going – you know what I'm talking about; those twins you see, dressed exactly the same, looking exactly the same, staring at you with creepy eyes... yeah, that was us. Except where Naruto has bright, golden hair and deep blue eyes, I have blood red hair and matching eyes. That's the only difference in our appearances – otherwise we're the same, right down to the whisker scratches on our tan cheeks.

We were very close as children. Our parents were always away. Father is a Senator, who is always off talking with 'his people.' He left us with Mother, who was always crusading for women's rights. She would leave us with a relative or hired help, claiming she would not let the 'shackles of male oppression in the guise of children hold her down.' Then she would kiss us on the head and vanish for months.

But I had Naruto. I wasn't alone. I had my beloved brother, who was an hour older than me. He was always the strong one, the one willing to try anything. We had that creepy twin connection thing, where I could feel if he got hurt. And he was _always _getting hurt.

And then we grew up. It was quite sudden. I spent most of our childhood at home – I was fragile and weak, and wasn't allowed out of the house except on rare occasions. I recovered from the mystery illness with the help of our Aunt Tsunade, but it left me stunted, thin and fragile. I had been home schooled, but Naruto had attended normal school. I attended his High School graduation – and discovered a shocking truth – hardly any of his friends knew about me. He had neglected to tell them that he had a twin brother.

That was when we truly began to drift. We had already grown apart, spending time together out of habit. But Naruto was very active. He joined sports teams, clubs, anything. I stayed inside and read my books. As soon as we turned eighteen he moved out. Father didn't notice for a month, and Mother simply said she would add him to the mailing list for all her parties.

I was fine with this. I had the house to myself, I had peace and quiet. That was until Naruto met Sasuke Uchiha.

See, as we grew apart, I had hoped out Creepy Connection, or CC, would break. It didn't. It _did _alter. I would no longer feel when Naruto got hurt. However...

The first time Naruto and Sasuke had sex, it woke me. I could _feel _it, through the CC! I had been freaked out to no end, wondering what the hell was going on. It continued. I asked Aunt Tsunade, and she had no idea. Finally, I asked my brother.

He sheepishly admitted that he had indeed taken his relationship with Sasuke to the next level. And he was going to keep doing so.

So that left me, poor little Kyuubi, feeling my brother and his boyfriend getting it on through our damn CC.

Like I said, permanently pissed off at my brother.

--

Finally, I'd had enough. My brother was a fucking sex addict! I was going to go give him a piece of my mind!

I threw on some clothes and stalked from the mansion to my car. I could see the staff watching me worriedly – I was the only person who really lived in the mansion, they probably assumed I wouldn't come back. I would. I liked the mansion. This wouldn't take long.

My anger still high, I pulled out the address book in my glove box, flipping through for Naruto's new address. I found it, set my GPS, and took off, music pumping loudly as though it echoed my anger.

I arrived quickly. I had the spare key Naruto had hesitantly given me for emergencies. He assumed I would be the first to notice if he was hurt – that theory was proved wrong when he slipped in the shower and knocked himself out for an hour, and I slept peacefully.

Huh. Still makes me feel happy inside.

Focusing on my anger, I stalked into the apartment building, and across to the elevator. There was another man waiting there, but I ignored him. I was focused on my mission. I tapped my foot on the ground as I waited for the elevator, and as soon as it arrived I darted in. I hit the button for Naruto's floor and waited.

"Hold the door!" the shout came from the lobby. I leaned forward, hitting the button to close the doors. They slid shut right in the face of the other person. A small smirk slid onto my face. This 'being mean' this was fun.

A chuckle reminded me of the other man in the elevator. I ignored him – he could have opened the doors himself.

We rode up in silence. We finally reached Naruto's floor and I dashed out. I crossed straight to his door, opened it with my key, and hurried in, leaving the door open. I stalked through the apartment until I reached Naruto's bedroom, took a deep breath...

And kicked the door open.

Naruto let out a girly scream as I stalked in, eyes blazing and fists clenched.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted, pointing a finger at him as he fell off the bed – and his boyfriend- and peeked over the top at me. "Stop having sex!"

"Kyuubi!" he yelled. "What the fuck!"

"No!" I screamed, stomping a foot. "Every time you fuck this asshole I can feel it! And it's fucking disturbing! So _stop _it! Control yourself you horny fuck!"

Done, I ignored the glare I was getting from the prissy asshole on the bed and turned to stalk out. To my surprise, the man from the elevator was standing at the door, watching the whole thing with barely concealed humour. I pushed past him irritably, ready to leave.

He caught me before we reached the door. He grabbed my arm and swung me around, pushing me against the wall. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he surged forward, pressing his lips to mine. Shocked, I simply stood there as he ravished my mouth with his tongue, barely noticing as my eyes slid shut and I leaned into the kiss.

"That..." the man whispered as he pulled back. "Was fucking hot."

"Uh..." Why couldn't I string a sentence together? All my sense seemed to have vanished! The man must have taken it when he kissed me – I had to get it back. I leaned up, grabbing two handfuls of his hair and tugged his mouth back down to mine.

Heat exploded in my body and I moaned, pushing closer to him. His body was hard and firm, so wonderfully different to my slim, fragile weak shell of a body.

"No! No way in hell!"

I pulled away from the man at the shout, looking over to the entrance to Naruto's room. He stood there, sheet wrapped around his waist, finger pointed at me, mouth open.

"Not with the teme's brother!" he screeched. "I _don't _want to feel that!"

Pure pleasure filled me at his words. I turned my ruby eyes back on Itachi, dropping them half-mast.

"My name's Kyuubi," I whispered as I bucked forward, rubbing my hard cock into his. "Yours?"

"Itachi," the man groaned, leaning down to suck eagerly on my neck as he pushed me against the wall. "Fuck..."

"Good idea," I hissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers digging into his back, and looked over his shoulder, straight into Naruto's eyes. My brother squeaked before vanishing back into his room. I grinned as Itachi continued to suck on my neck. _Damn _that felt good!

I heard a muffled moan from the bedroom and knew Naruto was feeling my pleasure. Now who was the frustrated one, huh? Who had to suffer now? Now he would feel everything Itachi did to me.

"God... Itachi..."

My eyes shot open, for it wasn't _me _that had moaned that. Itachi froze over me, looking over to the door.

"...what the _fuck _did you just say, dobe?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loudly. Itachi chuckled against my neck before moving back. He wrapped arms around my waist and tugged me towards the door. I followed eagerly, and we left the apartment to loud yells and shrieks of pain.

Hmm... maybe my brother isn't so bad after all.


End file.
